


Generous

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Petra and Dorothea take turns eating each other out. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Generous

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** just let these two go down on each other and have a great time

"Ah, Petra..." Dorothea's hands tangled in her unbound hair, legs pulling her closer by the shoulders, her juices trickling onto Petra's lips as she explored every inch of her soft, wet folds. "Petra, that's _so good..._ "

Dorothea often spoke of her desire to find someone, anyone to take care of her. Yet the side of her Petra was most familiar with was her giving side, who was sometimes a bit overbearing in her efforts to make Petra comfortable in Fodlan but it was hard not to appreciate such kindness. From their first real conversation, Dorothea had filled her heart and never stopped.

In Petra's view, she deserved to be given everything she could need, to be cherished and taken care of like she wanted. And as Petra was someone who worked her hardest, she put every ounce of effort into this one act of intimacy. Payback for Dorothea's kindness as well as treating her the way she deserved to be.

As Dorothea's near-musical moans and sighs filled her ears, she began to move her tongue faster, teasing the other woman's entrance before dipping her tongue in to taste her more fully.

"I'm close...!" Dorothea's hips rocked against her mouth, her folds pulsing and her fluids practically pouring from her. Petra slid her tongue up towards Dorothea's clit and began to lash it with her tongue, tracing circles and other patterns against it until Dorothea's body went tense and she sang her release to the heavens. They'd made love countless times and nothing was as beautiful as the sound of Dorothea coming undone beneath her.

When she felt Dorothea begin to wind down, Petra gently let her down off her shoulders and kissed her still-quivering outer lips once more, raising her head to meet her lover's shiny, satiated gaze.

"You're so good to me."

"You are deserving of the best, Dorothea," Petra said, shifting upwards to kiss her softly on the mouth. Even in the beginning Dorothea had never minded her own taste on Petra's lips; she eagerly kissed back, sliding her tongue into her mouth. Soon she was shifting their bodies until Petra was on her back, Dorothea kissing along her breasts and her sides. "Ah...Dorothea, you..."

"You _know_ I can't let you please me so well without returning the favor." She pushed Petra's legs up and out, kissing her way down each of her thighs, breathing gently onto her sex. Petra had always been a patient woman, but at this point she was so wet it was taking all of her self-control not to beg Dorothea to stop teasing her. Her patience was soon rewarded with a long lick, followed by a hot open-mouthed kiss.

Her back arched, her toes curled, and she could feel herself opening up with every touch of Dorothea's tongue. Gasping her name, panting softly, she curled her fingers into Dorothea's hair and tilted her hips closer. When her lover's tongue slid inside her, her eyes snapped open and she brought her free hand to her mouth to stifle a shriek as the warmth simmering under her skin rose to full-on heat, spreading from the tips of her fingers inward, concentrating in the pit of her belly.

"Dorothea," she panted, "Dorothea, this is feeling so lovely...!" Fingertips tracing patterns on her thighs, lips and tongue against every inch of her pulsing sex. Closer, closer, and then Dorothea's lips pressed against her clit and everything _shattered_ around her. Floating, she was floating, heat and lightning and softness enveloping every part of her.

Eventually she floated back down, her vision clearing just as Dorothea lowered her legs and shifted to lie down beside her, arms wrapping around her from behind. Petra leaned back into her embrace, taking her hand and squeezing it, Dorothea's head nestled in the crook of her neck.

"You are the most thoughtful lover I've ever had."

"It is Dorothea who is most generous," Petra murmured. "It is just one of many things I love about you." Dorothea nuzzled her neck in response, sighing happily.

"If only we could stay here all afternoon...but we do have that war meeting," she said. "We'll more than make up for it tonight, though." And tomorrow was a free day. Petra shivered in anticipation, knowing neither of them would get much sleep tonight.


End file.
